Protaras Start-up Guide
Protaras Start-Up Guide When u join protaras, first u will arrive at our /f home, there u should read the rules. After u have read the rules, and are using /ch f, u will choose a productive and fighting class to use as ur title. Then u will be shown to your temporary room. In ur room, u need to sleep in bed to set home, and the officer assisting u will lock ur chest for u. Then they will ask u if u need anything, and say if u ever need anything, ask, because they might be able to assist u. Now u are on ur own. Now focus on what u need to do to get a foothold here in the faction. Go out and collect materials and food, and give urself a tour of the faction and read all the wiki pages. Do not bother people on the faction chat but be nice and friendly, and ask important questions. The next stage in ur proccess here will be obtaining a plot of land on which u will build ur house. IT will be given to u as a reward and incentive for being and continuing to be active and resourceful. To build a house u must have the resources to build it. C-Man'shop is opening a tradebooth and is starting a new bartering system that does not rely on silver. If u are a miner, go mine in the factions allocated mines or off in the untouched wilderness, there u should gather iron, gold, diamonds, and coal. All this can be traded to the store for resources in which u need to survive. Farmers should be responcible and tend to farms, harvesting bread and cutting down trees for wood. U must remember that destruction of trees that are not complete are looked down upon and all large jungle trees are protected by protaras. Wood is always in high demand, food can be obtained in other ways, so large quanitities of logs, not planks (though we will accept them), will be highly valueable to u. same with books. Builders, from u we expect a large quantity of things and u should go ask cannith what he thinks u should try to obtain. This list is to give u a decent idea... sand/glass, logs, sandstone, nether materials, cobble, and sometimes ur service of building to which we fund materials and will in reward upon completion a payment for something u wish to acquire. Engineers, u are like buuldings, same thing. Rangers, from u we expect rare materials dropped by mobs and different kinds of natural materials. Tools can be made by anyone. So when u have nothing to do, go gather stuff to trade. Once u show sufficient skills in production and have shown u can communicate and be trusted, Cannith or a ranking officer will decide u are at the point where u can begin on ur house. Dont ever get offended by what anyone says, and dont try to make people upset. Instead do ur best to make our faction a fun place ot be, and create a nice community that attracts people and makes them want to be a part of our community. We hope u will work with us and help us improve our community. Once u build ur house, u should look around the faction and try to see how u can contribute. If u follow this layout and do not get on anyone's bad side here, and are involved, then u will survive and thrive here at Protaras. Welcome to the Jungle. Category:Protaras